User talk:Loli424
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Loli424! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- LordMaster96 (Talk) 05:15, July 18, 2010 signature do you want a signature?if you do ask the guy who made mine.im asking you because you say you like to fart at the end of a sentence so im just checking --[[User:K8lkgg|'Hey hey user check out']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'my talk']] [[User:K8lkgg|'and my user page!']] 23:24, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Signature Sure, I'll make you a signature! Sorry for the late reply, I've been busy lately. What do you want your signature to look like? You can choose... *If you want it to link to your user page, talk page, etc. *What text color you want *What background color you want (if you want any) *What you want it to say for each link *What image you want (if you want any) *If you something else in it, just tell me and I'll try to put it in. Once you tell me details, I'll have a signature for you A.S.A.P.! If you need any more help feel free to ask me or another administrator! Bye! --Alxeedo TALK 18:51, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Here ya go! It's all done! This is what it looks like: I lurve pie! My Page! Talk to me! I lurve pie! This is the code: I lurve pie! My Page! Talk to me! I lurve pie! Now, copy the code above. Then, go to , and scroll down to where it says "Signature:". Paste the code into the box next to it. Then, check the box below. Click "Save". After that, you're all done! I recommend testing it at the CPW:Sandbox, your user page, or your talk page. If you need any further help, feel free to ask! Bye! --Alxeedo TALK 15:58, August 8, 2010 (UTC) lol yay! I'm not the only one! ;) -Veeonott